


余晖

by LucasLand



Series: 观察者 [1]
Category: ScienceFiction - Fandom, 科幻 - Fandom
Genre: 战争, 科幻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucasLand/pseuds/LucasLand
Summary: 观察者系列
Series: 观察者 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706572
Kudos: 2





	余晖

**Author's Note:**

  * For [404（解码失败）](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=404%EF%BC%88%E8%A7%A3%E7%A0%81%E5%A4%B1%E8%B4%A5%EF%BC%89).



余晖  
熔化的战场渐渐静了下来，冷了下来，远方核爆的闪光渐渐散去，空气中弥漫着尸体的焦臭味，两轮残阳露出了他们本该有的刺眼的红光。废墟之上，两个互相搀扶的身影，一个是指挥官，一个是士兵，他们是大战后两名最后的幸存者。我关闭了护盾，轻敲耳侧，银色的光学迷彩服瞬间与环境融为一体。我有能力帮助他们，但使命却不允许我这么做，作为一名观察者，我只能在一旁静静的记录着一个个生命在时间长河中无声的湮灭。  
迈开步子，我跟了上去。  
残阳无情，如钢刀般刻出了他们的背影。士兵跛着左脚，一颠一颠的在焦黑的土地上蹒跚而行，干枯的大腿时不时的碰撞在指挥官早已损坏的机械臂上。指挥官动了动身子，抖掉了身上那一块早已不成形了的聚合纤维。两个人颤抖着，一毫米一毫米向生的彼岸蠕动。忽然，一根只剩半截旳碟讯天线勾住了士兵的左脚，一个踉跄，他的背影融入了焦黑的土地中。指挥官用他那还剩的左手，拼尽全力，一次，两次……士兵呻吟了一下，坐了起来，又软绵绵地倒了下去。  
一旦在战场上倒下，很有可能就再也起不来了。  
我止住了脚步。  
“长官……别管我，你快走吧……下一轮进攻马上又要开始了……”士兵的口型一开一合，在夕阳的投射下，他的动作在影中放大，再放大。  
“不！我不能丢下你，你是我的兵我要看牢你的这条小命！”指挥官的胸口随着他的话语一起一伏，似乎马上就要炸开。  
“不……长官……”  
“闭嘴！这是命令！”  
“听我说！”士兵用僵直的舌头舔了舔干涩的嘴唇“长官，我没有家，我是克隆人，生来就是为了死的……”  
“胡说！”指挥官一把掀掉了自己早已变形的战术头盔，扑到士兵面前，远方落日的光华照耀着他们的双脸，雕出了两个一模一样的轮廓。“你看看，你看看你面前的这张脸，你是我的副本，我不管他们给你灌输了什么破烂思想，你竖起耳朵听好了，你也是人！你就是我！我们流的都是相同的血！你也有生的权利，你是我的兄弟，出生入死的兄弟！我还没死，你不准给我死！”  
“长官……”士兵哽咽着，眼角闪着点点泪花，手悬在空中，不知到底是该放下，还是应该举起，火红的落日映照着他俩的身影，像一幅模糊的油画。  
“走！”指挥官奋力将士兵拉起“我们回家！”  
光辉漫漫，淡映着他们远行的背影，两个人的影子在余晖下无限的拉长。两人蹒跚着，走向希望的前方。  
我愣住了，我目睹过千万文明的生灭，但从未见过像他们这样，忠诚、有爱、羁绊、还有我无法理解的东西，我们观察者所一直追寻的东西——生命的意义。  
两个人走远了，背影在夕阳下若隐若现。  
接下来会发生什么呢？我想。  
我跟了上去，溶解在远方的余晖之中。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢各位阅读我的拙作这是我初中时写的一篇作文，观察者（也就是文中的“我”）是我一直以来的一个梦，今后还会不定期更新哒，谢谢各位大佬！


End file.
